The Hidden Memories
by Darkstatic
Summary: Ever wonder why Quatre wear those browny khaki pants, and why those pink shirt and vest? If so you do, Quatre is here to reveal a part of him that will reveal everything.


The Hidden Memories

Written by: Darkstatic

**Idea by: Darkstatic**

**POV: Quatre Raberba Winner**

****

*****************************************************************

Alot of people once asked me why am I wearing this pink shirt, while I have a like toward a different color. Alot of people also asked why those khaki pants. After all those questionings, I decided to reveal the hidden part of me, apart from the usual Quatre Raberba Winner.

Well, it all started century away from now, it all started in July… I think the year was 2002. I carry the name… Hmmm… I am sorry, I have gone through collectives of names, and I can't remember all of them, but if I am right, it was Jake.

As I usual look, in that time I was a blonde with blue eyes. Just the same as now. It all started of the khaki pants. My father was always demanding that I was wearing the same pair of clothing, nice tan pants with a nice t-shirt, it wasn't pink. I swear, it wasn't pink.

We were walking through a nice underground mall. My dad immediately lead me to a clothing shop, it took awhile for him to choose a correct one. When I first glanced at the pants I was thinking, Khaki pants?! Obviously not my liking, but my father is extremely stress about me. I immediately accept the pants.

Quite amazing, the pants was fitted me, just good enough not too loosen, not too tight. It is just good. I think I looked good with those pants, and if you ever guessed, I am 15.

A 15 young teenager. A completely nerd. Not wearing glasses yet. I got 1 annoyance brother, similar to Duo, but yet, his jokes was annoying. As a complete nerd, I usually play computer games, comparing me toward the old Jake? It is a totally different person. When I was young, I usually like to play internet games, which include StarCraft, and WarCraft 3. After awhile of playing those 2 games, I was accepted to a guild, or a clan, if you rather to say.

If you never know, I was a bad boy. I curse quite often until I joined a clan. It nearly knocked me toward the ground, when one of the very rules was no cussing.

However, I enjoyed the clan, slowly my cussing behavior was gone, and I follow the rule obediently. I tried to respect, and be kind, which was usually a success. That is probably why I don't cuss. Being kind? When I was born, I always have been kind, trying to stop fights, trying to fit people's need. Feeling pity toward a certain person and tried to help him, or she.

Amused? I bet so. You probably wonder how did that khaki pants came with me through out centuries. The joyful world of a blonde called Jake ended shortly. It was all because his 43 years old father was starting to smoke at the age of 41, and got addicted, and he was trying to quit. Imagine him driving, and trying to fight off those nicotine.

Our car crashed due to lack of concentration. I never know if my father, and my brother lived. I never know, all I feel was just sharp pain from my back, to a heavy weight crashing my skull. Yeah, it was a pain.

Now you are wondering, how did that connect to the khaki pants. Guess what, I was wearing those pants. This is probably where when I start recording my memories, when you die. You get locked up in a **very** boring void. Absolutely nothing. No computer. No graphic designing. No nothing. All you could do was just sleep. That is probably what I did, and when I woke up. I was in a hand of a young lady.

This is where I start changing, acquiring my old attitude toward my new attitude. No cussing, respecting people, being kind, and yet again, I was a blonde with blue eyes. This time… Let me think… It was Jason.

It was difficult, trying to walk again when you were able to walk. Tumbling down the ground, and then… cry. I know how to speak but the babies' structure wasn't suitable to complete such difficulty.

Listening to adults conversation made me noticed that I was born in the year 2051, January. It nearly rocked my over, which I guess I did, because I was crying again. I have slept for 49 years? In an emptied boring void? That is not bad, at least my time did passed.

Time passed quickly, it was a joy, I was 4 years old, able to walk, run, talk, and do everything I could. This caused my parents to be amazed. When I was 4 I know how to use a computer, learning by myself without using any help. I guess that is one and another thing being a nerd.

Somehow, some of my memory was blanked, but once I got used to dying so every often. I learned how to held the memories tight.

Once again time passed, I was 10 years old. That was a good 6 years. Knowing how to use computer programs, and more have caused me to a genius at school. Which I bet that was true, because I sucks at Year 11 studies. I still have the knowledge of Year 8-10 studies though, doing ultra hard mathematic, and more. My parents got famous in no time. So did I. Who would have guessed dying so early would have a nice advantage? Probably no one, but wait. Don't go and jump down the tallest building in your area to just die early. Life is alot more valuable then you think.

In a zapping moment, I was finally 15, nice good old 15. It was neat, I was still a genius due to my experiences. I was able to pass O level and Year 11 seems to be easy. Still keeping my genius title, which is a good thing.

Once again, I was at a shopping mall. Just walking around, not going around to buy clothing this time. It was weird, my father just suddenly rushed toward a shop and picked up a trouser. You could have bet it was the same old khaki trouser.

Immediately mom just agreed about how that trouser suited me, and oh well. I have the nice old trouser once again.

Who else would have noticed that I have a past like this, if you ever betted, I was 16, and my pants is? Well… My parents bought me a larger pair. Now, you probably won't believe this, but I was killed during age 16. This time, I died was because of some crazy system. Not the ZERO system. The system, hmmm. It is kind of hard to explain, but so far the detail I know was, it is from a police group call Pre-Cop, and yet, it have a system to tell a murder case before it haven't happened. Now, nicely, the Pre-Cop thought I was a murder, why? Because the system punched my name on a opposite ball. Well, I was supposed to be in the victim ball, but somehow I was on the murder ball. Great.

When the Pre-Cop arrived, I was being murdered while the other person is still alive. I don't know what have happened to the Pre-Cops after their first unsuccessful case.

I was wearing my khaki pants there too. Amazing? Not sure. Back where am I, after 65 years, I was back at the void. Can't say it was boring anymore, since I know all I do is sleep to get out of there.

Finally, when I woke up once again. I was in a man's arm. Man this time? Not a nurse. You will soon know. The browned eyes looked at the me. Like if he was staring deep in to me, then soon he lifted his head, I could tell that sorrow was in his eyes. I would have give him a tissue, but… All I could do is just cry.

Once facing me again, those brown eyes fill with sorrow was soon gone. It was replaced with strength. Strength to hold back his tears. "Quatre, take a good look. Your mother was a strong and proud woman.".

I just crying. Basically, I never have a good look at my mom's face, I thought I was always a test-tube baby. Until the war was once over. Ira told me that I was not a test-tube baby, it nearly knocked me.

I was born at 180 AC, but honestly, I never know. I never know how long did I slept, how many names I have gone through. This 3 lives have been a part of me, and always was hidden.

Now, finally… You probably now wonder is about the Purple vest, and pink shirt? Here is a small hint. I wore my khaki pants in order to keep my memories. You could always thought, how does that link to the vest and the shirt. You tell me, what color could match the khaki pants? Nothing. So I chose pink and purple stuff. It sure fits to me. 

When I was sent to be at the war, I thought that I would be killed in there. However, nah, I survived, and now. I knew this is probably my last life to see those khaki pants again. I am still growing, and soon, those pants won't fit me when I hit 17 or adult stage. Unless… Unless my space heart tells me I am going to die in a car crash. 

Oh, about the space heart, I already have it as a starting when I was a boy named Jake, heavy empathy. At first, it always have been hard to get use the empathy, but I think I got used to it. Feeling pain from Heero during his destruction, and through out alot of missions. My empathy always have been a help.

Now, you know why. You were probably the first one to know about it. As I am sure the hidden part of me will soon be revealed to everyone.

*****************************************

Quatre sat up from the computer as he saved the file. Just in time before Duo was able to jump in and read what Quatre was writing.

"Yo, Q-Boy! Whatcha doing?" Duo smiled his goofy smile, as Quatre smiled back at him.

"Nothing, why?" Quatre asked in curiosity, Duo just let out a laugh, and started jumping.

"I was just thinking do you want to join us to play a game?" Duo laughed his hyper laugh. No doubts he probably consumed a bag of sugar.

"Sure, why not. I'll come in a moment." Quatre sighed, and smiled, noticing how hyperactive Duo is.

*****************************************

It always have been a laugh, how I realized how my brother was really like Duo, hyperactive, sugar-freak. Everything. This caused me to smile. Remembering all my experiences, till now. As a strategist, not a nerd anymore, a pilot. Enjoying my life with my friend, and most of all. Wearing the khaki pants. 

My life was always a strangle. Going through ZERO system, an amount of sadness. Out of all 3, I figured this life was the best. Even going through of ZERO system, having my father killed. Being an orphan was a change. I still have my sisters. So I guess I am not really an orphan, living with my friends was just great. It was like having brothers.

"Quatre,? Are you coming?" A voice interrupted my thoughts, I quickly recognize it was Trowa.

Smiling slightly, I shout back my reply, "I am coming, 2 more seconds!". Immediately, I rushed out to the door to enjoy a game with my friends.

****************************************

**Author's note: **Part of this was mixed in to my life. Sorry if it sucked. I just got this idea when I was in a car with my dad, and yes, I did have a khaki pants with me, non-believable? Better believe it. Flame me, give me comments. If another watched the movie called Minority Report, the Pre-Cops and the system was out of that movie, highly recommended to watch it, it is quite awesome ^_^, thanks for reading my story. If you like this one, I bet you will like my other stories. Ja ne!


End file.
